Radiation detectors, such as solid state radiation detectors, may be used to determine the γ-ray spectrum of a radioactive body. Typically, the measured spectrum differs from the actual emitted γ-ray spectrum because of scattering, typically Compton scattering, of the γ-Bray photons. The scattering causes the radiation detector to act inefficiently.